


Safe and Sound

by Purplepulu



Series: Guilt-Ridden [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: After WCI, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, I Don't Even Know, Nakamaship, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Reunions, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Sequel to my previous work: Guilt-Ridden.Sanji is back home on the Sunny but he's not well at all. Luffy resolves to find a solution to make his cook well again but he can't do it alone. Luckily, the Wano team is here to help.Set in Wano but no references to the actual storyline. After WCI arc.





	1. Reunited

 

  
Luffy sat up in a jolt.

  
Looking drowsily around the room, he wondered what had caused him to wake up like that. Something feels wrong and the unsettling feeling deep in his gut won't go away. This was similar to the feeling when he had eaten a whole plate of rotten meat and his stomach rebelled against him.

  
Speaking of meat, he turned to where his Cook's hammock lay and frowned when he saw it was empty.

  
_Weird. Sanji should be back by now._ He scratched his head with a puzzled look. The moon was high in the sky which meant it was quite late already and yet his Cook was still not back.

  
Something feels wrong. Something in Luffy made him get up to look for the Cook. He didn't know what but he has to see him before he could calm down. It could be nothing but at least he'd have an excuse to request for a late night snack—preferably meat.

  
Walking out onto the deck, he took in the cool night breeze with a small smile and made his way to the galley where Sanji most likely would be at.

  
However, the room was dark and empty. In fact—now that Luffy was fully awake—he couldn't sense his Cook's presence anywhere on the ship. His eyes widen in realization—fully alert now—and branch his senses out one more time, carefully sweeping over the Sunny and counting under his breath the familiar presences on the ship.

  
Nami and Carrot was still in their room sleeping soundly as were Brook and Chopper in the men's bunk.

  
No Sanji.

  
Alarm bells went up in his head and a very bad feeling overwhelmed him.

  
Something's wrong.

  
He didn't know what but something is seriously wrong and he knows he has to act right now.

  
"GUYS!!!" He yelled; his voice—loud and urgent—resounded around the ship and he knew everyone heard it.

  
Nami and Carrot came out of their room first looking not at all pleased with the sudden wake-up call but upon seeing the seriousness on Luffy's face, their expression grew tense.

  
"What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked.

  
"Sanji's missing."

  
With only these two words, both ladies knew what Luffy's worry was about. They quickly sprung into action with Carrot hopping up to the higher ground and scan the ship for anything odd and Nami screaming at the two to hurry the hell up.

  
"EH! Sanji's gone?!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.

  
"He's not on the ship." Luffy stated, his hat shadowing his face but everyone could tell he was serious.

  
".....Don't tell me he's....." Nami drifted off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Everyone turned to the sea; the endless dark waters below that seems to go on forever.

  
There was a moment of stillness before everyone sprung into action.

  
"I'll go get the Shark Submarine!" Brook announces before hoping under the hatch.

  
"I'll drop the anchor!"

  
"I'll go get my maps and check the water currents."

  
Carrot hopped up to the top of the crow's nest to have a better view point of the sea.  
  


Only Luffy stood there like a statue; unmoving and staring hard at the dark waters below.

  
He didn't understand. He thought Sanji was strong. He thought he could fight off whatever's bugging him just like how he fought off all the marines and pirates who mocked him. He thought.....

  
He shake his head. No. Thoughts can come later. He has to find Sanji right now before it's too late.

  
Branching out his senses over the area, he concentrated hard on detecting any signs of life in the waters. It was easy to differentiate fishes from a human so Luffy found the Cook easily but here's the problem:

  
He's in too deep and far for Luffy to do anything. The currents were strong underneath and its only sweeping Sanji further away from them.

  
He can only rely on his nakama to get Sanji back now with the submarine.

  
He relayed the message to Brook and he immediately turned to the direction Luffy indicated at full speed.

  
Luffy waited with baited breath until Brook's voice came from the den den mushi.

  
"I got him! But he's not breathing!" Brook's voice was panicky and full of anxiety that Luffy feared the worst. However, he is the captain of the Strawhats and as the captain, he has to lead—especially in this time of emergency.

  
"Hurry back to the Sunny Brook." He shouted to the communicator and quickly turned to the little doctor. "Chopper!"

  
No words were further needed as Chopper swiftly retreated into the infirmary to get the equipment ready for his patient.

 

* * *

 

It seems like it's been forever since Brook came back on the Sunny with the nearly dead Cook in his arms.  
  


Brook looked devastated when he came back, which for a skeleton without facial features means a lot.

  
Chopper had chased everyone out of the infirmary as he worked, only allowing Nami inside when he needed help. Luffy sat at his usual spot on the head of Sunny and stared out at the dark waters ahead.

  
How could Sanji do this? Why?

  
He didn't understand.

  
He didn't understand why his nakama would choose death especially after everything they been through.

  
Was he not happy sailing with them? Was he not content?

  
He was pretty sure Sanji wanted to come back to the Sunny after everything that happened and he was genuinely happy when he made it back. So why?

  
Why did he do this?

  
Chopper told him that Sanji was blaming himself for Pedro's death, for disrespecting his captain, for putting Nami and the other's in harm's way, for many many other things.

  
After listening to that he still didn't understand the reason. He was so confused.

  
None of it was Sanji's fault at all.

  
Pedro _chose_ to come to Whole Cake Island in order to repay what Sanji and the others did for the Minks in their time of need. He _chose_ to fight for them and ultimately sacrificed his life for them. It was _his_ choice to do so and Luffy respects the choice the Mink made even if it was something not all of them wished he did.

  
As for fighting with him; Luffy had long forgiven him for that. Luffy made his choice  _not_  to fight him and even if Sanji hit him a few times till he went unconscious, he didn't mind. All's in the past and he doesn't think about it anymore.

  
And he was sure everyone in the crew will be willing to go through any danger to bring him back. Even despite Zoro's harsh words, he can tell the Swordsman is worried about the Cook too.

  
They are all nakama. They shouldn't be holding back things from one another.

  
Take him for example; if he wants meat, he'll get meat from Sanji. If he wants to play, he'll get either Usopp or Chopper to play with him. If he wants to spar, he'll get Zoro. If he wants to go somewhere, he'll ask Nami to navigate. If he wants to know something that interest him, he'll get Robin to explain. If he wants something cool to play with, he'll get Franky to invent it and if he wants music to lighten his day, he'll get Brook to play a lovely piece.

  
He knows he can't do things on his own but that's what nakama is for right?

  
Luffy's never afraid of speaking his thoughts out loud and being a pirate, he takes what he wants. That's the freedom he sought for when he becomes the Pirate King.

  
But he can't become the Pirate King if he doesn't have his nakama by his side.

  
Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe and Sanji. Each and every one of them are important to him and he wants to see them all achieve their dreams and be there when he achieve his.

  
So now the issue was—how can he help Sanji get better?

  
He wracked his brains hard but couldn't come up with a solution to help his Cook.

  
Maybe Sanji would like some meat? After all, meat makes him happy and it might cheer Sanji up too.

  
But the last time he tried to cook ended up with a destroyed kitchen, he was sure Nami won't let him anywhere near the kitchen after that. So no meat....

  
Luffy groaned from the overused of his brain and sprawled over the grass, frowning at it.

 _  
If only Robin was here, she would know what to do._  He thought.

  
But the rest of the crew is at Wano; gathering allies and intel while they wait for their captain to arrive with the rest.

  
They were making good progress towards their destination but Nami warned Luffy that she wasn't sure taking Sanji in his current state would be a good idea. After all, they are about to go to war with Kaido and if the encounter with Big Mom didn't warn them how powerful a Yonko is, Nami was sure Kaido will be just as powerful, if not more.

  
Luffy was stumped.

  
But before he could destroy his brain cells any further, Chopper called for the crew to gather in the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji is finally awake.

  
Luffy barreled into the infirmary with a joyful look on his face but froze when he saw his nakama's face. It was devoid of any emotion; his eyes glazed over, seeing nothing.

  
His first words were: "I'm sorry."

  
But Luffy didn't want to hear an apology.

  
He wanted his nakama back to his usual fiery self.

  
Nami looked at him with a worried gaze and he could see the sadness in her eyes—the hopelessness.

  
But Luffy didn't want to believe that all hope is lost. Sanji's strong. He knows it. And he wholeheartedly believes that Sanji will pull through this—not alone of course, he'll be there for him this time. He'll stick with him 24/7 till he's back to his old self again and all these painful things will be a memory of the past—one to be forgotten.

  
But as much as Luffy hopes to be able to help his nakama get back on his feet, he knows he can't do this by himself. He's going to need the others to help Sanji as well.

  
For a determined nod to himself, Luffy was pleased that he managed to think of something.

  
Well, Time for a crew meeting.

 

* * *

 

"This kind of thing isn't so simple Luffy! We can't just go to Wano with Sanji-kun like this! It's too dangerous." Nami exclaimed.

  
"I agree. I may not be knowledgeable in this field, but I don't think bringing Sanji to Wano is a good idea. He might get seriously injured!" Chopper chimed in with a worried frown.

  
Luffy sat cross-legged on the deck of the Sunny where he decided to round up the crew to have their meeting on the lawn since the kitchen where they usually gather at is damaged at the moment. Sanji went back to sleep after Chopper gave him some sleeping pills since it was obvious that he hasn't been able to sleep for the past few days. And just as well too, since they can have their meeting about Sanji without the worry of being overheard by said person.

  
Luffy sat there silently with a deep frown as he considered carefully his nakama's words.

  
His crew knew that Luffy was seriously thinking about something when he tilts his straw-hat down so that it shadows his face. They all waited with bated breath for their captain to make a decision.

  
After a moment passed in silence, Luffy shot up to his feet with a wide grin.

  
"Alright! I've decided!"

  
Everything shifted closer in anticipation to hear what their captain has to say while Nami watched on with a suspicious look.

  
"We're going to Wano, reunite with our nakama there and we're going to have a big feast!!" Luffy exclaimed.

  
Carrot jumped for joy at the mention of feast while the rest of them could only smack their foreheads hard with their hands.

  
"Luffy! Did you not understand? Sanji-kun's—"

  
"I understand how much pain Sanji is in right now." Luffy's expression turned serious again and Nami snapped her mouth shut quickly, swallowing her remaining words.

  
"I understand—" Luffy begins slowly, as if choosing the right words to say which was so unlike Luffy to even think before he speaks. "That Sanji needs the crew now more than ever and that means every one of us here; Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Brook—" He turned and met each of his nakama's eyes respectively with a soft smile before continuing with the rest who are currently not with them. "And of course we need Usopp, Robin, Franky and Zoro too! Sanji will need all of our help to get better so the sooner we get to Wano, the sooner I can get my meat!"

  
Groans were heard all around but the atmosphere wasn't as dark as before even if the reasoning was ridiculous.

  
Their captain has spoken and now they follow.

  
"I'll navigate, Brook can you steer? And Carrot, can you be on the lookout in case any more of Big Mom's followers are still chasing us." Nami took charge of assigning task as usual and everyone nodded happily, glad to be able to have a goal to move towards to.

  
"On it!" Everyone hop to their stations and assumed their assigned tasks. Chopper went back to the infirmary to take care of the unconscious chef while Luffy remained where he was and stared up into the skies where his Jolly Roger flies high and proud.

  
"Shishishi~ My crew is the best!" Luffy laughed to himself with a big, wide grin.

 

* * *

 

 

With Nami navigating, she estimates that it'll take approximately a week to get to Wano and they could do nothing but heal and rest up for the unknown adventures ahead.

  
Sanji stayed inside the infirmary for the first 2 days to recover and on the third, Chopper finally let him back to the kitchen to cook but only with supervision from one of them.

  
The blond had said nothing much with only an occasional word such as 'yes' or 'no' or his recurring word: 'Sorry'. He smiled at them all the time when they visited him but they can all see through his fake smiles and the pain behind his blue eyes.

  
They all didn't know how to act around him; they didn't want to upset him any further by saying the wrong thing but they also wanted to help. It was like they were treading on eggshells around him and they're afraid something might set him off on another quick dive into the ocean floor again.

  
So with this awkwardness in the air, the atmosphere got really heavy and soon they couldn't handle it anymore and left the room; each feeling guilty in their own way.

  
Nami locked herself up in her room to cry while Carrot tried to console her but to no avail. Brook seemed to be working hard on some musical scores to perk souls up and Chopper was intent on reading up about psychology in order to be of help to his friend.  
  


Only Luffy was the only one who still acts like his usual normal self around the blond. He pestered him for meat, pulled him along to catch some fish for him to cook and even stayed behind to wash dishes with him—something that he rarely does.

  
Throughout all this, Sanji didn't even once get mad at the rubber boy but silently went with whatever Luffy asked and did so like a robot on orders.

  
Despite Luffy's efforts, Sanji was not getting better at all. He looked tired all the time and his eyes were always so distant and glazed with dark circles underneath. Even Luffy can tell things are not going so good for Sanji.

  
"Nami, are we there yet?"

  
Nami made a noise of exasperation and shook her head. "That's like the 10th time you've asked me that question today Luffy! And my answer is still no. We still have to sail for approximately 4 more days at most."

  
Nami continue prattling about the weather conditions and ocean currents and whatnot but Luffy wasn't listening anymore.

  
He was staring at where his chef is siting; he was with Chopper on the swing with the little doctor sitting on his lap with a book in hand. Sanji was smiling gently—a beautiful smile in Luffy's opinion—at Chopper while the reindeer read to him.

 _  
He seems relaxed_. Luffy noted. Which is a good thing because Luffy noticed that the Cook was always tense and constantly tired. Luffy wishes he could do more for his nakama but right now all he could think of is to get to Wano as soon as possible and get the crew together to think of a solution. After all, they are always stronger together and not apart.

 

* * *

 

 

The entrance to Wano was not an easy one; riding a giant waterfall upwards was a interesting experience but not when you have an angry Yonko chasing after you.

  
Luffy could once again see the guilt on Sanji's face when they saw that Big Mom was on them. She was relentless in her chase to get revenge on the Strawhats for her humiliation on her territory. 

  
The face of an angry giant Yonko is not easy to forget and their ship has already taken a heavy beating the first time round.

  
Luckily for them, a school of gigantic kois' overturned their ship, scattering all the members overboard along with Big Mom.

  
It was really satisfying to see the huge woman fall off the ship and into the dangerous sea; especially when they knew she is a devil fruit user.

  
But they had no time to be relieved as the Sunny started being tossed around by the fishes and they each struggled to hold on and not get toss overboard.

  
Luffy took a quick look around to see if everyone's still onboard. Nami and Brook were clutching onto the steering wheel with their dear life and trying to steer them to safer waters but to no avail. He saw Carrot near the stairs, struggling for balance as the ship swayed side to side.

  
And some distance away at the helm of the Sunny, there was Sanji with Chopper safely tucked in his arms. The sight of it made Luffy's heart warm. Even after everything he's been through, his heart is always for his nakama. Like that time with the Pacifica, or the time at Drum Island with the Snow Rabbits, or even that time when he took a direct lighting attack for Usopp.

  
Ever the self-sacrificing idiot, he keeps hurting himself to protect others. When will he ever understand that instead of feeling grateful for the save, he's hurting them even more.

  
No one would be happy when someone gets hurt. No one.

  
But in their line of work, injures are bound to happen, still Luffy is willing to carry a few more wounds if it means getting everyone to safety. It's his job to protect the crew as the captain and every time when Sanji does something stupidly self-sacrificing, it hurt Luffy the most because it just means that Luffy wasn't strong enough to protect them, not quick enough.

  
He knows it couldn't stop Sanji from getting injured, but he just wish the fool would think more about his own well-being before trying to save others.

  
He needs to let Sanji know that he is love by everyone in this crew and no one here would like to see him get hurt, even if it means rescuing someone else.  
  


He just needs to find a way to get that through Sanji's thick skull but first, he needs to survive being thrown overboard first.

 

* * *

 

 

Luffy woke up with sand in his mouth and the sun baring down on his back. He groggily looked around him and saw he was lying on a sandy beach. Beside him lies the Sunny; lying on its side like it's been tossed out of the ocean.

  
Luffy quickly got up to his feet and ran to the Sunny, worry on his mind for his nakama. He stretched his arm and grab hold of the ship's railing before shooting himself over. Landing on his feet, he swept a glance over the deck and was relieved to see Carrot, Nami and Brook lying on their backs, looking very much worn out but nevertheless alive.

  
"You stupid bone-head! Did you forget you're a devil user?!" Nami screeched and threw a quick punch on Brook's head. The skeleton only laughed tiredly and muttered a 'I forgot!', earning an exasperated groan from the Navigator.

  
"Hey, where's Sanji?" Luffy asked and looked around some more, seeing no sign of the blond anywhere on the ship.

  
"Sanji!!"

  
Chopper's distress shout made everyone jump and quickly rushed towards his voice.

  
Luffy found Chopper and Sanji a few meters away from the ship. Chopper's fur was all wet with seawater and it looks like he was bleeding but right now Luffy was more concerned over why he was sobbing over Sanji's still body.

  
He hurried over with the rest of the crew following behind and as he got closer, he saw that the blood on Chopper was not his, but Sanji's.

  
"....L-Luffy....." Chopper's broken voice got his attention and he forced his eyes away from Sanji to look at Chopper.

  
"H-he....protected...me.. He u-used his body as a shield for me....." Chopper sobbed.

  
Luffy immediately knew what happened; Sanji did it again.

  
He protected his nakama by using his own body and hurt himself in the process—again.

  
Why? Why must he always be the one to suffer like that? Does his life not matter to him at all? That idiot...

  
As angry as Luffy is at Sanji right now, he needed to quickly get him fixed up first above all else.

  
"Chopper, this is no time to be crying. Sanji did it for you, are you just going to efforts go to waste?"

  
Chopper flinched at Luffy's words but know that Luffy was saying it because it was true. This was no time to be crying. Every minute wasted is dangerous.

  
Turning into his heavy point, he swiftly scooped Sanji up in his arms and made for the infirmary with Luffy following behind.

 

* * *

 

Hours passed before Chopper finally came out of the infirmary with a tired look. Everyone stared at him for answers and Chopper opened his mouth tiredly and explained.

  
"When the ship capsized, I fell overboard and Sanji dived after me. But the ocean currents were too strong and we were flung all over the place. I wasn't hurt though....because Sanji shielded me from the debris and something hit him on the head hard, resulting in a minor concussion. I patched it up now and he's going to be fine once he wakes and have plenty of rest." Chopper explained with a solemn expression.

  
"But?" Nami added and Chopper looked at her with a puzzled expression.

  
"There's a 'but' behind what you're going to say right?"

  
"....Um....." Chopper shifted his weight and looked at the ground in hesitation before taking a deep breath.

  
"Concussion may sometimes be quite serious if not carefully monitored. His injury seems to be a minor one but head wounds are difficult to determine how serious the damage is inside. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up on his own and then I can take the proper steps to help him get better."

  
The rest of the crew nodded in understanding except for Luffy who just nodded with a constipated frown which meant that he did not get any of what Chopper said. But that was to be expected of Luffy so the crew started on the important tasks such as exploring the island and searching for the rest of their crew.

  
Nami took charge as usual and gave orders to the crew; Chopper will stay on the Sunny to take care of Sanji, Brook and Carrot will go into town to search for their crew mates and lastly, Nami and Luffy will explore the area just to be safe.

  
Everyone split up to carry out their respective tasks with enthusiasm but also keeping in mind the risks. They are currently in an unknown land that is said to be unwelcoming to visitors and a crazy Yonko residing somewhere on this island, until they gather their forces together, it's best to stay low.

  
Of course, that's what any smart person would think but Luffy is nowhere near smart and mostly relies on his gut instincts. Right as they set off, he flung himself and Nami off the Sunny and straight into the middle of the forest ahead of them.

  
Chopper could only winced as he watched the two fly off into the distance with Nami's screams trailing behind them. After everyone had left the Sunny, Chopper sat near the infirmary door, listening to Sanji's slow rhythmic breathing and keeping a look out for any enemies approaching the Sunny.

  
As the youngest on the crew, he easily gets frightened at every little thing but he was always able to overcome his fears because his crew is with him and he trusts they'll never let anything bad happen to him. But now that everyone's separated and he has an injured nakama to protect, his doubts are starting to come back and haunt him.

  
He shook his head and slapped both cheeks hard.

 _  
No! Luffy and the rest are counting on me! Sanji is always protecting me so this time I'm going to be the one that protects him!_ He thought in fierce determination.

  
Hopping up to his feet, he decided to make more of his rumble balls so he'll be ready for any future fights ahead.

 

* * *

 

The trees ahead moved and Chopper quickly stilled. His ears flicked back and forth to listen for any signs of danger but when another loud footstep sounded, Chopper relaxed with a smile because he knew who that heavy footsteps belongs to.

  
"—never should have let you lead!" Nami was yelling at the green-haired Swordsman who ignored her and stared right at the Sunny.

  
Usopp and Franky ran ahead of them in tears at the sight of their beloved ship which was now broken and burnt in many areas.

  
"NOO!! My poor Sunny!! Who did this to you?!" Franky cried while a silent Robin stood beside him and placed a comforting hand on the cyborg's shoulder.

  
"Sunny!!!" Usopp cried out too but was interrupted by Chopper.

  
"Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Robin! I miss you guys so much!!!!" Chopper ran down from the ship and jumped into Usopp's arms with tears all over his furry face.

  
"Miss you too buddy." Usopp patted the little reindeer's head and looked towards the Sunny with a sad look.

  
"What happened?"

  
"Big Mom happened." Nami said with a solemn expression.

  
"Yikes....And you still managed to get away from her after so much damage?"

  
"Jinbe and his crew helped. Without them, we never would have made it out of Big Mom's territory alive..." Nami wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered when she thought back on how close they were to getting totally annihilated by the hunger-crazed giant. She never want to go through anything that horrifying again, but seeing that Luffy's planning on taking down Kaido next, she was sure she'd have to face something like that again.

  
"I don't see Jinbe-san around. Same as Cook-san." Robin observed and turned to them with a questioning look.

  
Nami looked away whereas Chopper started sobbing again. Brook was about to step in to explain but Luffy stopped him.

  
"We'll explain inside. There's a lot to talk about so we better sit down." Luffy said with an uncharacteristic seriousness on his face.

  
The rest of the crew knew something was very wrong but nevertheless followed their captain's instructions and jumped aboard the Sunny.

  
Now that they are on it, they can fully see the extent of the damage the Sunny sustained from the battle. Franky gave another mournful cry at the state of his beloved Sunny.

  
The kitchen was partially destroyed; the roof ripped open as though someone tore through it and the rest of the ceiling still intact had burnt marks on them. The sails were also burnt and the sides of the ship were also badly damaged.

  
"I'm amazed you all managed to arrive in Wano in one piece." Robin remarked.

  
"Sunny protected us well, but in the end it was mainly because the Sun pirates and Germa that helped us get away." Nami explained.

  
"The Germa?!" Usopp exclaimed. "You mean those bastards that took Sanji?!"

  
"Yeah. The same." Nami nodded.

  
"I see." Robin frowned. "Come. Let head to the kitchen so we can have a proper discussion. I have a feeling you all have a lot to say about your trip."

 

* * *

 

There was only silence in the half-destroyed room as everyone tried to digest the whole load of information they got on both sides.

  
On Robin's side, the group had managed to gather a few allies who were still loyal to the original lord and even managed to gather info on the potential threats that they'd have to face in the near future.

  
On Luffy's side, they explained everything that happened in Whole Cake Island to how they escaped and as expected, there were obvious shock when they got to the part where the Germa army protected them and how Jinbe and his crew were left behind in order to pave the way out for the Strawhats.

  
"OW! Sounds like you guys had one hell of an adventure!" Franky exclaimed.

  
"If Big Mom is as tough as you say she is, I'd love to take her on." Zoro smirked.

  
"The hell you are!" Nami shouted and whacked the idiot on the head, earning a growl from the Swordsman.

  
"So if you got Sanji back then where is he?" Usopp asked and immediately a few knowing members of the crew looked away, their faces a mask of sorrow.

  
Usopp and the others caught their look and grew worried.  
  


"What is it guys? What happened?"

  
".....Sanji-kun.....he....." Nami started but trailed off when words failed her. How could she explain something as complicated as this? She doesn't know how the others would react to the news and she definitely do not want them to accidentally say something to hurt the blond further.

  
"Sanji's hurt. Bad." Luffy cut in.

  
"How bad?" Franky asked.

  
Luffy hesitated but Chopper took over the explanation. "He was hit hard in the head. He's unconscious right now but he'll be fine once he gets lots of rest. I'll inform you again once he's up."

  
"Shit-Cook must be off his game if he can't even avoid an injury like that." Zoro snorted.

  
"It's not like that!" Chopper turned and glared angrily at the Swordsman who was a little taken aback by the little reindeer's sudden temper.

  
Chopper quickly cooled off and his expression turned guilty. "I'll go check on Sanji....." he mumbled and hurriedly took off.

  
Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow at the weird behavior and looked towards Luffy for an explanation.

  
Luffy just shook his head silently, telling the Swordsman that now's not the right time for this and Zoro just shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't bother him at all.

  
The others caught the awkward atmosphere and were silent with their own thoughts. It wasn't until Chopper came barging back in that everyone quickly stood up,wondering what could have rattled the little doctor so much.

  
".....Sanji! He's....He's awake!" Chopper cried with relief.

  
Luffy grinned widely and quickly hopped to his feet with glee.

  
"Sanji!!!!" He yelled and went running towards the infirmary with a screaming Chopper at his heels.

  
"Yay! Sanji!!" Carrot hopped up and followed after the two along with a puzzled Usopp and a curious Robin.

  
"I'm so glad...." Nami sniffed while Brook laughed in relief.

  
"Was his injury  _that_  bad?" Franky looked to the two, seeing their relieve expressions and wondering just how close to death did the Cook get.

  
"Yeah. You could say that." Nami answered.

 

* * *

 

Chopper didn't let everyone into the infirmary in fear of accidentally upsetting the blond. Besides Luffy and Nami, Chopper made everyone wait outside while the three of them prepare Sanji for what's to come.

  
".....So you found them?" Sanji's voice was broken and rough, having not use them in a while. Chopper quickly handed over a glass of water which Sanji gratefully accepted.

  
"Yeah. It wasn't that hard to find them. Especially since our crew don't understand the meaning of lying low." Nami sighed exasperatedly.

  
Sanji gave a humorless chuckle at that and proceeded to get up.

  
"Sanji no! You just regained consciousness!" Chopper quickly put one hoof on Sanji's shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed. "You need to rest more!"

  
Sanji opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, his eyes becoming distant and empty, just like how he was before when he started to retreat back into his shell.

  
"SANJI!!" Luffy shouted, making everyone in the room including Sanji jump. "The others are all waiting outside to see you! They'll be so glad you're awake!"

  
Sanji seems to have problems focusing his gaze on Luffy but after a moment, light seems to come back to his eyes and he nodded once.

  
"I'd love to see them again too...." he whispered under his breath but in the quietness of the room, everyone heard it.

  
"I'll go get them." Carrot energetically ran for the door and after a while Chopper quickly followed, most likely to warn the others outside not to be too loud in the infirmary.

  
Footsteps sounded as the crew all gathered into the infirmary with Franky and Brook hanging by at the door since the room wasn't spacious enough to hold all of them.

  
One look at Sanji and they all stilled.

  
Sanji gave a wavering smile that was obviously forced and fidgeted under their gaze. He casts his eyes downwards, ashamed to meet their's. He really wanted to see them again. But now that he did, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as they stared at him with disbelief and he wished the bed he was lying on would just open up and eat him whole.

  
Robin was the first to break the awkward silence by walking up to the blond. Sanji looked up when she walked near and opened his mouth to speak.

  
"I'm so—"

  
But before he could finished that, he was cut off by the unexpected hug that the Archaeologist gave which shocked most of the people in the room.

  
"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're here with us." She whispered into his ear before straightening up again and walking to the side of the room casually.

  
Usually by this point, Sanji would be a mess of hearts and drool right about now. Instead, he was just stunned like the rest of the crew.

  
When Robin first wrapped her arms around him, he felt calm.

  
He had forgotten the comforting touch of what human contact can do and the feeling of warmth that comes with it. He had forgotten what nakama is and the people who fought by his side.

  
He had forgotten what it means to be accepted and loved.

  
All the incident with Big Mom and the Germa did was bring back unwanted memories and terror from his childhood. Terror that he has never gotten over but only pushed somewhere deep away inside his mind. Now it threatens to overwhelm him; drowning him in suffocating emotions and making him so very  _very_  tired.

  
Even the reassurance of his nakama by his side was not enough to anchor him and all he could do was try as hard as he could to act normal.

  
To be normal. To be someone wanted.

  
At least that's what he thought before he felt the arms of someone who cares for him.

  
He finally lifted his head and took a good look around the room.

  
All his nakama is here, surrounding him with smiles even though their eyes held concern.

  
He knows—he knows in his head that his nakama will always be there to help him if he asks, but that's easier said than done.

  
What should he say? How was one suppose to talk about this sort of things?

  
He didn't know. But he was damn well going to try. He owe it to them to at least try after what they did for him.

  
"Thanks Robin-chan..." He said softly and gave her a smile. A smile that felt natural to him and easy to come to his lips instead of those fake smiles he gotten used to showing.

  
"Anytime Cook-san. You've gave me so much. And now I'm just returning the favor." She returned the smile warmly, her eyes filled with genuine love for him. Not the same love he has for her, but it is love all the same.

  
"You gotta take better care of yourself, Cook-bro. Who'll cook such exceptionally delicious meals for us if you're sick? I don't want to have to eat Usopp's tasteless eggs." Franky scrunched up his face at the mention of the eggs, leading to Usopp shouting an annoyed 'Oi!' at him.

  
"Will do Franky. Thanks." Sanji chuckled, this time with more life than before.

  
"I heard you had quite a battle." Usopp spoke up next. "Why, if I known I'd had sent my army of 80,000 followers to help you fight but it seems like you handled it well, as expected of a Strawhat!" Usopp tried to sound like his usual haughty self but everyone in the room could see how hard he was trying to cheer the chef up.

  
"Thanks Usopp." Sanji chuckled again, this time with light coming back to his dull eyes.

  
"Yohohoho! In all my years of living, I've never seen a man as selfless as you Sanji-san. And even though I'm dead, I'm thrilled to have the opportunity to be able to meet and fight alongside with you. So please, treat yourself better." Brook said, his tone has none of his usual jolly tone but one of seriousness.

  
"....Y-Yeah....I'll try Brook. Thank you...."

  
Carrot hopped towards Sanji next and held his hands in her tightly.

  
"Sanji, you saved my home. You saved my friends. You cooked delicious soup for us! And you did all that without even knowing who we were." Her eyes teared up but she looked determined.

  
"Sanji, you're my savior. So please, treat yourself better..."

  
This time, Sanji just nodded. Tears pricked at his eyes but he refused to let it fall. He still have a manly reputation to keep, especially in front of a certain rival.

  
"SANJI!!!" Chopper lunged his little furry body at the blond and he caught him with a bit of effort due to his weak state.

  
"Sanji!!" Chopper stuffed his face into the crook of Sanji's neck, sniffling. "Don't  _ever_  do something like that again! I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you better so please don't scare us like that again!" He wailed and Sanji could only hug him tightly and try as hard as he could to not feel overwhelmed with emotions.

  
After a long moment of silence with only the sound of sniffling filling the room. When Chopper finally calmed down, Sanji gently let him down onto the floor with a pat to his head and Chopper reached up to plant a small kiss on Sanji's cheeks before scurrying away in embarrassment.

  
Luffy stepped up next. His hat was covering his eyes and arms crossed. Sanji understood what that meant; his captain is angry.

  
And he should be shouldn't he?

  
After all, disrespecting the captain is the number one offense in piracy. Many people will get killed for that behavior and if they're lucky enough, maybe kicked off the crew. When Usopp did it, he had almost been kicked off the crew till he apologized. But then again, he did it for Merry—for his precious nakama. But Sanji did it for his own wishes. He did it knowing full well the consequences for his actions. He did it knowing Luffy would not get it until he hit it through his thick skull.

  
He'd known what he was doing. And he wasn't going to make any excuses for his actions.

  
Whatever his captain plans to do with him, he'll accept it. It's the last thing he could do as a member of the Strawhats.

  
"Sanji."

  
Sanji almost flinched hearing the strong authority in his captain's voice but he forced himself to look up at Luffy, to face his captain one last time.

  
Luffy took a deep breath.

  
"Sanji. Listen carefully to what I have to say. None of it—and I mean— **none**  of it, was your fault. It was  _our_  decision to go after you. It was  _our_  decision to fight. So don't you start putting blame on yourself.

  
Sanji opened his mouth to say the one thing he could say.

  
"I'm so—"

  
"Don't." Luffy cut him off with a firm shake of his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing."

  
Luffy squatted down till he was eye-level with Sanji and stared into his eyes while he continues.

  
"Sanji, I don't know what happened during your childhood nor do I know what the Germa had done to you. I don't know and I do not need to know. The only thing that matters to me now is the Sanji I see right before me now. I don't know what lies they've been saying when they say you're useless or that you're weak."

  
Sanji flinched at those words even though he knew it was not for him but he hated how his body reacted to it and he was sure the others saw it too.

  
Luffy continued as though he didn't see anything.

  
"That's not you. Not anymore. Here, let me tell you about the Sanji I know."

  
Sanji was puzzled by what his captain was saying. ' _The Sanji he knows? Is he as clumsy and useless as they say he is?_ ' He can't help but think.

  
"The Sanji I know of is the one who has been with me since I first came crushing into the old man's room. The Sanji I know is one who feeds me my favorite food even when he's mad. The Sanji I know is always mindful of others' needs even if that means neglecting his own. The Sanji I know is always full of spirit and treats everyone he meets with smiles. I love that Sanji and I hope he'll come back to us whenever he's ready. We'll all be here for you."

  
Luffy ended the talk with a firm hand on Sanji's shoulders and Sanji could only hang his head down in shame. Just what did he do to deserve such kind words? After all that he did....

  
He just doesn't understand.

  
Luffy was about to walk away when Sanji lifted his head tiredly and croaked out a soft plea.

  
"L-Luffy....I-I don't understand.....Why?"

  
He had to ask. Had to know. He thought he'll never be forgiven for all his treasonous acts and words. Hell—even his own mind doesn't want to forgive him even though he tried justifying it with reasons and yet all that just sounded like a lame excuse.

  
"Why?" Luffy titled his head with a frown.

  
"Why are you being so nice to me!" He burst out, unable to hold in the questions swarming in his head. "After all I've done....After all the trouble I caused....."

  
He feels suffocated. The amount of guilt in him was too much. How could they just forgive him like that? All the voices in his head is screaming at him that he doesn't deserve any of this, that he should be punished.

**  
Waste of space**

 

**Get out of my sight**

 

**Trash**

 

**You're not my son.**

  
Voices started to invade his mind again—voices of his so-called father that he could never forget no matter how hard he tries.

 

**Pathetic**

 

**Useless**

 

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth that drowned every other voice out of his head and the only voice he could hear is his captain's.

  
"You are definitely not useless silly Sanji. You are so many things. You are a survivor, a warrior, a victor, a womanizer, a first-class chef and a member of the infamous Strawhat Crew!" Luffy laughed, a nice rumbling sound in his chest that Sanji felt as Luffy's whole body wrapped around him in a heart-felt embrace.

  
After a moment or two, Luffy unwrapped himself from Sanji, standing up and smiling softly at him. "You are my precious nakama. And I'm going to remind you that fact everyday till you get it in your thick skull."

  
Sanji could only chuckle, not knowing what to say in this situation. It's just so like Luffy to say this to him after everything he did. He never expect his captain to be so open with him and Luffy just know what the right words to say that made the insides of Sanji warm and light. It was like his burdens got banish just like that and it left him feeling weird and giddy.

  
He never thought that someone in this world would accept someone as mess up as him—as useless as him. But yet, he was so wrong. Right before him, this boy—no—this man, the man who would be pirate king is standing in front of him and accepting every part of him. He forgave him for his disrespect and even pulled him out of his self-guilt.

  
At that moment, he swear deep within him that he'll do whatever it takes to make this man's dream come true. He'll see to it that Luffy  **will**  become the pirate King even if he has to give his life for it.

  
The happy moment was broken when Chopper guiltily cleared his throat and called for everyone's attention.

  
"Um, Sanji needs to rest now and I still have to check on his vitals. We can continue this later."

  
Everyone filed out of the infirmary with Luffy and Chopper staying behind.

  
"Don't worry Sanji! Everyone loves you! I'm sure things will be back to usual soon!" Luffy brightly assured and Sanji wondered if Luffy's a mind reader or maybe his thoughts were just transparent.

  
As much as he's relieved that Luffy has forgiven him and everything seems like it's okay, there's still two people who throughout the whole conversation, didn't speak or even look in Sanji's direction at all.

  
Sanji knows it won't be easy to earn their forgiveness, especially to his beloved goddess. He'd done such a horrible thing—to purposely insult and scare her even though she was only trying to get him back.

  
He continued to stew in his own thoughts even after Chopper reassured him over and over that everyone is not mad at him but it all fell onto deaf ears.

  
Zoro was sure to hate him. He knows it.

  
The man values loyalty and respect and he had broke both of that by leaving the crew and picking a fight with their captain when he came to bring him back.

  
He broke everyone's trust and put the whole crew in danger. Zoro will never let him get away with it without some sort of punishment. As much as it sucks to have your rival disappointed in you, it sucks just as much to have to apologize to him for your actions.

  
With a deep weary sigh, he pull the sheets over his head and buried himself deep into the warm covers of the bed. With everything that had happened over the past hour, he felt drained and exhausted beyond words.

 

As soon as he closed his eyes, his mind drifted off into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stubborn and Stupid talked it out

 

Zoro thought everything would be back to normal once they got the shit-Cook back and reunite in Wano, but things rarely goes the right way when it comes to the Strawhats.  
  


When Nami and the group came to find them, he was relieved to know that they're safe and succeeded in getting the Cook back. He was looking forward to sparing with the Cook again and maybe have a friendly competition to see who's the stronger one—though he has no doubt he'll win.

  
However, the atmosphere when he got back was not what he expected. The ship was wrecked and badly damaged but that just shows the intensity of the situation. Facing off a Yonko is no easy feat and he was proud that the crew managed to escape and even got a copy of the poneglyph from her.

  
He saw Chopper hopping up and down on the deck, elated to see the group but he frown when he didn't see any sign of the shit-Cook.

  
After Chopper explained the situation to them and let them see the Cook, he was in disbelief.

  
He had been ready to let him have it for all the trouble his selfish actions had caused the crew.  
  
  
They were in the middle of a freaking war with a Yonko damnit! And yet the stupid Cook somehow got himself tangled up with another major fight with another power hungry Yonko.

  
He had been going through the scenarios in his head for months ever since they separated and when he heard that Luffy's back with the idiot, he found himself smiling. He's looking forward to mocking the Cook for the trouble he caused and maybe spar a little while he's at it. It's been a while since he had any decent fights in Wano. For a village of samurai, they sure were a letdown so far. Maybe the Cook could give him a better time compared to these weaklings. After all, he does owe him for running off on his own.

  
Well, that was his thoughts until the moment he actually saw the state the Cook was in. The words in his mouth died and he could only frown at the familiar stranger sitting in bed.

  
Eyes glazed over like a dead fish, dark circles decorated underneath it and his cheeks were hollow.

  
And if he thought the Cook was skinny before, now he was like a twig. He had lost quite a lot of weight and his once golden hair was now like dull straws.

  
How could a man like him get into such a state?

  
He didn't know what to say. What words can he say in this situation that would not sound like he was insulting or mocking the Cook? He's not one to say words of comfort and especially to his rival. Seeing him in this state made Zoro angry. And no, he wasn't angry at Sanji. He was angry at those bastards who did this to him! The Cook is a strong person who doesn't even flinch when facing a group of marines by himself. The Cook is someone who'll protect his nakama no matter the cost. And the Cook is someone he trusts with his back because he knows he'll not let him down.

  
Those Germa bastards must have done something cruel to break the Cook.

  
Damn it! He should've been there for him! He should've gone and told his stupid pride to stuff it. He should've.....

  
No. No amount of regret is going to make a difference. What's done is done and Zoro can only live with the consequences of his actions.

  
He wanted to go talk to the Cook. But he was afraid of saying the wrong things that might hurt him even more.

  
Chopper told them that the Cook needed some time alone but at the same time, knowing that he's not alone. 

  
What the hell does that mean anyway?  
  
Anyway, Zoro decided he'll just stay away from the Cook until he's better. He was sure the Cook will recover. He's strong and with them reunited, he was sure the Cook will go back to his stupid love-sick mode again and annoy the hell out of all of them.

  
The Cook is fine. He told himself repeatedly, but somehow he didn't completely believe that.

_  
Whatever._  He yawned. The others will do all they can for him but for now, it's time for a nap.

  
  


* * *

 

 

"Zoooorrrrroooooo!!!!!"

  
Damn it! Can't he get a moment of peace on this ship?!

  
Groaning, he tiredly peeled his eyes open and glared at the happy teen running towards him.

  
"What." He snapped, annoyed with his captain's loud behavior.

  
"Zoro, why haven't you go talk to Sanji yet?" Luffy—not one to beat around the bush—went for the main subject straight away.

  
Zoro groaned and close his eyes, he considered ignoring his captain, hoping Luffy would take the hint and leave him alone. But alas, someone like his captain doesn't understand the meaning of personal space and leaned in closer, repeating his question right into Zoro's ear.

  
"Shit-Cook will be fine without me. Besides, he got the others with him." Zoro grumbled.

  
Surely the others will be better suited for this kind of thing? After all, he was the last person to look for to talk about these  _feelings_  and whatnot. Give him a battlefield and he'll fit right at home but not this! Talking just wasn't his thing. He might even do more harm than good especially if he's dealing with that over sensitive Love-Cook.

  
"But he needs to know all of us are with him. And I mean  _all_  of us." Luffy pouted.

  
"Doubts he even want me near him right now...." Zoro mumbled but Luffy caught it.

  
"Nonsense!!" He exclaimed. "You two are always so close! I bet you can get through to him!" Luffy said optimistically.

  
"Bullshit. Me and the crap-Cook hate each other. The only reason why we haven't killed each other before was because of you Luffy." Zoro grunted.

  
"That's not true and you know it." Luffy said with such confidence in his voice that Zoro opened his remaining eye to stare at the boy before him. No, not a boy anymore—a man. The man who will soon be the King of the Pirates. The man who pulled him out of the marine imprisonment and allowed him the freedom to make his dream of being the the world's number one Swordsman come true.

  
He decided to follow this man because—despite his appearance—showed wisdom and charisma that no other being he met has shown. He respects the man and his words so with a deep sigh, he rubs his face with a hand and looked deflated.

  
"I don't know Luffy....I don't even know what to say to him...."

  
"I'm sure you'll know the right words to say when you two talk." Luffy patted Zoro's shoulder with a beam of confidence.

  
Zoro didn't understand how Luffy can have so much trust in him when even he himself can't find the proper words to say to comfort someone.

  
But he trusts his captain and deep down inside of him, he knows he has to talk to the Cook sometime in the future. He can't keep running away from it.

  
"Alright. I'll go talk to the idiot...." Zoro sighed in resignation.

  
"Yay! Thanks Zoro!" Luffy slapped his back—hard.

  
"Dammit Luffy!" Zoro coughed.

  
But Luffy was already skipping away, laughing as he yelled. "Remember! No fighting!"

  
Right....Easier said than done. He didn't know how in the world he's going to talk to the sensitive Cook without it breaking into a fight because that's how it always end up. But he had promised his captain that he try and he never go back on his word.

  
"Damnit....The Shit-Cook better appreciate this...." he mumbled to himself before getting up and making his way to the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

His trip to the infirmary took longer than he expected because the walls around him kept moving but after 10 minutes of wondering (he doesn't recall the ship being  _that_  big), he finally found the room and made his way in.

  
The room was quiet with only the sound of the Cook's breathing and the sound of someone scribbling something on paper. He looked over to see Chopper at his table, intensely reading over the book and writing something down on the notebook beside him. He was so focus on his task that he didn't even notice Zoro coming in.

  
"Hey Chopper." Zoro called softly but yet the little reindeer was still startled by Zoro's presence and jumped.

  
"Oh. Hey Zoro. Are you here to see Sanji?" Chopper asked and Zoro could see the hopefulness in those big doe eyes of his. Looks like Luffy wasn't the only one who wanted Zoro to talk to the Cook.

  
"Yeah.... Figured it's about time to have a little chat with the Cook..." Zoro admitted.

  
Chopper beamed at him brightly and hopped down the chair. "That's great! Sanji should be waking up soon so I'll leave you two to talk." Chopper smiled and ever-so politely, closed the door quietly behind him with a big encouraging grin.

  
Zoro was glad that Chopper was considerate enough to let them talk in private but he was also nervous to be left alone with the Cook. What if he said something insensitive and triggered something? What if he ends up hurting the Cook even more?

  
He shouldn't have agreed to do this. Talking just wasn't his thing. He's sure to make things worse instead of better. He should probably leave before he say something stupid.

  
"Chopper?"

  
Shit. Too late.

  
Zoro looked up to see the Cook sitting up in bed, his eyes hazy and unfocused. His hair was sticking up in weird places and he was wearing a plain blue shirt instead of one of his fancy outfits.

  
Zoro just wasn't used to seeing the Cook so out of it like this.

  
"Z-Zoro?" The Cook stared in disbelief and raised a hand to rub his eye, as though he couldn't believe that he was here.

  
"Y-Yeah..." Zoro croaked out, feeling awkward. He had no idea what to say or do. But now that the Cook has seen him, he couldn't just leave without a word. Even Zoro was not  _that_  insensitive to leave things like that.

  
"What are you doing here Marimo? Did you get lost?" The Cook's insult was shallow and there was not a trace of his usual snark behind his words. Even his grin was so obviously forced and Zoro had to look away for a moment.

  
He took a deep breath and finally admitted.

  
"No. I'm here to see you."

  
Zoro could see the shock and disbelief in the Cook's eyes that was quickly swallowed by fury.

  
"Why?" The Cook bite out the words. "Did you come here to laugh? To mock me for being weak? Well, too bad, I heard enough from my poor-excuse-of-a-family that it doesn't affect me anymore. So if that's all, you should leave."

  
Zoro was stunned. He didn't expect the Cook to sound so bitter and broken. He had heard the gist of it from the others but he didn't know the damage was so great that it could turn the strongest of men into someone he didn't recognize.

  
"No...." Zoro winced internally at how quiet his voice was and tried again. "No. I'm not here to laugh or mock you. I came here to talk. To see how you're doing." Zoro said his words slowly and clearly, his eyes meeting the Cook's to let him know that he was serious and by no means ridicule him for being like this.

  
"Well...." The Cook swallowed the lump in his throat and seemed like he was about to cry but no tears fell. "I'm not in the mood to talk so go bother someone else...." He then laid down on the bed and turned his back on Zoro.

  
"Cook....." Zoro tried to get the Cook's attention but he was ignoring him.

  
He tried to make the Cook talk to him, to look him in the eye and see that bright blue again. ".....Cook......" Still no response so he tried something he never said before.

  
".....Sanji.....please....talk to me...tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

  
".....Go away....." Came a muffled reply.

  
Zoro's patience was running out. The Cook was acting like a child and wasn't even letting him have a chance to hear him out.

  
"Look, I promised Luffy that I'll try so please stop making this so difficult." He sighed exasperatedly.

  
That seemed like the wrong thing to say because the next thing he knew he was flying out of the door and lying on his back on the deck.

  
What the fuck?!

  
Okay, now he was mad. If the Cook has enough energy to kick him out of the door then he has enough energy to survive the consequences.

  
He got up swiftly, hands itching to grab his katanas but restraining himself not to. After all, it'll be overkill to use it on the Cook when he's like that.

  
But the moment he reentered the infirmary, all he saw was the Cook down on the ground, shaking like a leaf and pale as a sheet.

  
Shit. Immediately, his angry dissipated into nothing and he hurried to his side to help him up. He pulled on his arm to try to help him get up but the Cook shakily pulled his arm weakly away from him and Zoro had no choice but to let go in fear of hurting him.

  
"Get the fuck away from me!" The Cook snarled . A feral and desperate sound that made Zoro step back a few steps to let the Cook have his space.

  
Zoro could only stare helplessly at the Cook who had now curled up within himself and was still shaking badly. It was a sad sight to see and Zoro's stomach did a strange flip, something akin to guilt.

  
Chopper had warned him about this. He hadn't meant to trigger his attacks but he didn't even know what he said wrong.

  
Light footsteps came running towards him and the doctor appeared at the doorway. One look at the scene and Chopper's face turned from worried to angry which was uncharacteristic of the little reindeer.

  
"What did you do!" He shouted and ran to kneel beside the Cook.

  
"I don't know! We were just talking and he suddenly kicked me out of the door!" Zoro exclaimed.

  
"Obviously it was something you said that triggered his attack!" Chopper yelled back but kept his attention on the Cook who was slowly turning pale. Chopper took out something from his bag which he already prepared in case of situations like this and injected something into the Cook.

  
Chopper and him stood there in silence with only the Cook's loud ragged breathing filling the room and after a few long minutes, the medication seems to be taking its effect and the Cook's eyes slowly fluttered close, his breathing slowly going back to a rhythm close to normal.

  
Before Zoro could offer his assistance, Chopper transformed into his heavy point and lifted the unconscious Cook onto the bed.

  
He checked his vitals once more before covering him with the bed sheets, tucking him in comfortably. After he was sure the Cook was comfortable and sound asleep, he rounded on him, his big doe eyes now flashing an angry red.

  
"Out. Now."

  
Zoro wasn't sure he like this version of Chopper. On the one hand, he's standing up for himself and being able to threaten others with just one look despite his adorable, furry self. And on the other hand, he didn't like being the target of his nakama's fury.

  
Zoro followed Chopper out of the infirmary, noting that all his crew mates are now gathered on deck, obviously they heard the whole commotion and came here to check.

  
Great...Now he's going to have an audience....

  
Chopper led Zoro far away from the infirmary so as to not disturb the Cook and whirled around to face him, anger still in his eyes.

  
"What did you say to him?"

  
"I don't know...." Zoro scratched his head, thinking back on their conversation.

  
"Um, I was trying to get him to talk to me but he'll not talk no matter what so I got annoyed and said that I promised Luffy that I'll do it and that's when he kicked me..."

  
Zoro looked up to see everyone's faces a look of shock, anger and even disappointment, and that made him more annoyed.

  
"What?" He snapped. He wishes someone would just tell him what's wrong already.

  
"I can't believe you Zoro...." Nami shook her head back and forth with her hand on her forehead.

  
"What you did was incredibly insensitive...Yohoho...." Even Brook looked disappointed in him even though he has no face to show it.

  
"Not cool Bro!" Franky frowned.

  
"That's soo like you to do this...." Usopp sighed.

  
"I wouldn't blame Cook-san if stabbed you in your sleep on day." Robin deadpanned, expression too deadly to be joking. But then again, you'll never know when the woman was joking or not.

  
"Zoro." Luffy stared at him with a serous expression. "When I asked you to talk to Sanji, I meant as a nakama and not because it was an order from your captain."

  
"I know Luffy..." Zoro huffed. "But he wouldn't talk to me no matter how much I tried and that accidentally came out wrong..." He knows excuses won't mean a thing now but he was at a lost on what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt the Cook even more but like he said before, he wasn't a person to be able to deal with these kind of sensitive issues. It's much better if he just stay away and let the Cook heal on his own.

  
"No." Luffy sternly said and Zoro turned to face him with a quizzical frown.

  
"Don't you dare run away from this. You have to try again. We're nakama and we'll always have each others' backs no matter what even if it means we have to talk it out for as many days as he needs till he's better again."

  
As much as Zoro hates that idea, he couldn't say anything against it. Deep down, he  _really_  wants to help the Cook return to his fiery self but he had no idea what to do. But maybe if his captain's there with him, he wouldn't screw up too much.

  
He sighed in resignation, wiping down his face with a hand. "Fine. I'll try."

  
As soon as he said that, Luffy smiled widely and the others looked relieved.

  
Was everyone really that concern about him and the Cook's relationship? They never had the best relationship in the crew with all that fighting and bickering every time they see each other's faces but he could really honestly say that he doesn't totally hate the Cook either. He thought the Cook felt the same but now he wasn't so sure.

  
"Zoro...." The little doctor walked over, his anger gone and now he looked worried. "Please don't say anymore hurtful things to him again. He's been through so much and he needs all our support. So just be mindful of your words okay?" Chopper softly advised.

  
Zoro nodded, not trusting himself to speak right now. He can't promise that he'll not say the wrong things again but he'll damn well try for the Cook's sake.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He tried giving the Cook some space for a day before going to see him again and try to settle the tension between them.

  
Chopper gave him another stern warning before he allowed Zoro to talk to his patient and stayed in the galley in case something goes wrong—which he desperately hoped not.

  
He opened the door slowly and stepped in, noting that the Cook was awake and aware of him coming in.

  
The Cook eyed him warily with a heavy mixture of exhaustion in his eyes and sighed, giving the impression that Zoro reads as:  _Oh great, here we go again...._

  
Not like Zoro wanted to be here doing this either, but  _someone_  has to start something.

  
"Listen, I'm sorry about—"

  
"Look, I apologize—"

  
Both of them spoke at the same time but each heard the other clearly.

  
"What?"

  
The Cook whispered the word, as though he couldn't believe he had just apologized to the damn Cook. And he couldn't either. For what reason did the Cook apologize for?

  
They both stared at each other and Zoro slowly gestured for the Cook to talk first.

  
"Why...." The Cook's voice was raspy and soft but Zoro would rather hear that compared to the broken sound he made before.

  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked with a quizzical frown.

  
"For upsetting you of course." Zoro answered readily.

  
The Cook's frown deepened, confusion written on his face.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yeah." Zoro didn't understand why the Cook was asking if he was serious or not. To him, he hurt the Cook with his words and like it or not, he should apologize for it. But the Cook was acting like Zoro didn't need to apologize. Like it wasn't his fault (not that he really think it was  _completely_  his fault but....) and the Cook should be the one to apologize for his behavior.

  
Oh...

  
Realization dawned onto him. When Chopper said that the Cook's self-esteem was dangerously low, he didn't really understood what it meant. But now, his little brain pieced together the pieces of what happened and he finally realized what the Cook was thinking about himself all these time.

  
He thought Zoro shouldn't have to see this sight of him. That Zoro shouldn't see how pathetic and weak he really is and he fear that Zoro would mock him for that.

  
Zoro would never and he had to get that fact through the stupid shit-Cook's head.

  
He never thought of the Cook as weak not once in his lifetime of knowing him. He knew the Cook is a warrior from the first time he saw him at that restaurant and the Cook continued to prove him right again every time they faced a powerful enemy and still managed to take them down despite the odds.

  
Weak was never a word he would ever use to describe the Cook. Hell, he's one of the few strongest people he knew that could keep up with him and trust to have his back.

  
But the Cook didn't know any of that.....because he never told him.

  
Words were never his strong suit nor does it fits his character at all but for the sake of this idiot, he's going to go all in on this stupid heart-to-heart talk.

  
And so he told Sanji everything on his mind, never leaving any details out even if it's freaking embarrassing for him but the Cook needs to hear it. To know that he's worth something to them—to him.

  
**A rival, a crew mate, a comrade, a family.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the end of the talk, he was feeling completely worn out. He didn't think he ever talked so much about his feelings in one day.

  
But it was worth it to see the lights back in those ocean-blue eyes of his again.

  
The Cook didn't say anything throughout the whole conversation which he was entirely grateful for. He didn't want to be stopped and questioned about it, and would rather quickly get his words across as quick as possible otherwise his pride might not be able to take it.

  
But once he was done, the Cook looked him in the eyes and whispered a soft 'thanks' before turning away. Both of them were beyond embarrassment after that uncharacteristic talk and would rather they put it behind them.

 

  
Unspoken but not forgotten.

 

  
"Go get some sleep shit-Cook." Zoro said before exiting.

  
"Yeah yeah. Don't forget to water your moss." The Cook shot back with a smirk.

  
There. It was back. That snarky attitude and that mischievous glint in his eyes was back. And though it annoys Zoro to no end when the Cook gets like this, he can't deny the warm feeling building up deep within him, the wanting to rise to the challenge that the Cook was presenting.

  
But no, not now. But soon.

  
Soon, he'll get his usual cocky shit-Cook back and they'll have their usual fights and banter back again.

  
It's been so long since he have someone who could stand up to him and match him in battle and he can't wait to experience that thrilling feeling again.

  
The Cook is fine. And this time, Zoro believed it wholeheartedly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well I wrote Zoro to be, might be a little OOC I think but I tried. Of course, I believe that Zoro would try doing something OOC if it's for the sake of his crew.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know what you like abt it. Thanks for reading!:3


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Lies

 

It's been a month since washing up in Wano. Things has been going smoothly so far; plans were executed, allies were made and information were gathered.

  
Sanji did all he could to keep up with the events and tried hard to be more useful. But it's hard when you have a throbbing head and an angry doctor running after you all the time so he was mostly forced to rest or cook—but mostly rest.

  
He insisted that he was feeling a lot better lately but Chopper didn't want to take the chance. Head wounds were dangerous and unpredictable he cautioned and since he is the doctor, Sanji couldn't find anything to refute his words.

  
Right now most of their allies were out doing undercover work and Sanji was left at the base with only a few ingredients to work with. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't good either. From what he heard about the condition on this island was that the Shogun dictates where all their food goes and the poor were left without any or rotten ones.

  
This angers Sanji a lot and he wished the others would storm right into the idiot's castle and kick the man off his high horse. He would love to do it himself but well....he didn't see that happening anytime soon with all his injuries and lack of muscles. He's been working to build them back of course, but that was a slow process, not when Chopper kept nagging at him to rest and take it slow.

  
He was getting real impatient but there's nothing he could do right now except for cooking for the others so they'll have the strength to do their missions.

  
But him?

  
He was being useless...

  
He was—

  
No! He slapped his face with both hands and shook his head hard.

  
No! He wasn't going to go back there again. All this self-loathing has got to stop.

  
His nakama has all assured him that they're there for him and that's all he needs.  


For their sake, he has to ensure everyone has enough strength to carry out their missions and meanwhile, get himself into shape so that he can join in and support his captain.

  
Feeling a little suffocated in the hideout with only his thoughts for company, he decided to walk out onto the beach for a little fresh air and maybe for a quick smoke since Chopper has also forbidden him to do so.

As soon as he walked out onto the sand, he saw someone walking towards him from a distance.

  
His eyes turned into hearts as he eyed his beloved Nami-san walking towards him.

  
"Nami-swannn~" He sung happily. She is such a sight for his eyes and made his day brighter just by being there.

  
Nami stared at him with an annoyed frown and stepped past him without a word.

  
Sanji's heart plummeted right back down and he couldn't help but grimace at the cold shoulder he was receiving. It's been like that ever since he recovered enough to get out of bed. She would still talk to him about food expenses or anything related to their mission but other than that, she mostly stayed away from him.

  
Sanji knew he didn't deserve the right to ask for her forgiveness at all, not after what he put her through but his heart pained at being ignored by his goddess and he'd do anything to see her smile at him again.

  
He didn't deserve it but he had to try.

  
"Nami, I—" He turned to follow her but she whirled around to face him before he could even finish his sentence.

  
"If you're going to apologize then don't." Nami cut him off sharply and Sanji quickly shut his mouth, bowing his head low.

  
He knew he wasn't going to be forgiven by his goddess so easily. He knew it....but it still hurts so much.

  
Nami gave out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
"Sanji...kun..." She called, her voice going soft and gentle. "I'm not angry about that anymore. I understand what you went through and I don't blame you for doing what you had to do. You tried so hard to keep us away, so it wasn't your fault at all. None of it was your fault!" She said the last sentence with force, forcing the blond to look up at her and listen to her words.

  
"...Thank you...." He whispered. These words meant the world to him. To know that his sweet Nami-san has forgiven him and wasn't angry at him.

  
"I don't want your thanks Sanji-kun. I want your promise to me that you'll never leave us and go off on your own again. We're nakama and we'll always have each other's backs no matter what so don't ever think that you're a burden to us because you're not. You're so much more than that and I hope that you can see that one day." Nami stepped forward till she's in Sanji's space and before Sanji could say anything, she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him close.

  
Her chest presses against his but instead of throwing up a fountain of blood, all he could think of was how warm she is.

  
He didn't received a lot of hugs growing up and he thought he didn't need them. He had thought guys like him don't deserve showers of love and affection and he rather give it than to receive it. That's why he was always flirting with the ladies.

  
But right now he found that hugs were nice and comforting. The warmth of another person makes it real, knowing that he's not alone and that that are people around him who loves and accepts him for who he is.

  
After a moment of hesitation, he moved his arms to hug her back, pull her tightly close to him and feeling her heartbeat against his. She didn't protest, somehow knowing that Sanji needed this—the comforting touch of a love one.

  
Sanji felt a sob breaking out of him and he let it, too exhausted to hide it anymore. Besides, he was sure Nami wouldn't judge him for that. She seen every ugly side of him and still accepted him for who he is.

  
He let the first sob escape his mouth and more sobs followed. Soon, he was crying.

  
Tears flowed through like a waterfall but he couldn't stop it any longer. It's been too much. He pushed his tears back for all these years and now the dam has finally broken.

  
He cried and cried on Nami's shoulder and she gently held him through it all, constantly letting him know it was alright.

  
He felt like he should be ashamed of his outburst but he didn't. And for the first time in a long time, he felt so much lighter. It was like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe right.

  
His mind, his body and his soul felt like a feather and it was as though he was completely made anew.

  
He pulled away from Nami's arms, rubbing the tears off his face as he slowly calmed. And when he looked up, he realized what a mess he made on her shirt and was thoroughly embarrassed. He mouth opened to apologize but one look from her made him closed it.

  
Instead he said: "Thank you."

  
She smiled in sanctification and nodded her head, happy with Sanji's answer.

  
"You're welcome. I expect to see a full course meal at the table today to make up for my shirt." She smirked and winked at him before sauntering away.

  
"Yes Nami-san!" Sanji mock saluted and smiled warmly at her back.

  
He could never repay her for all that she did.

 

Scratch that—he could never repay any of them for what they did for him. Even Zoro.

  
Right now, he's here with his family—his real family and nothing's going to take him away from them ever again. He knows now that they'll fight for him no matter the cost just as he'll do the same for them.

  
And isn't that what family does for one another?

  
Just as there're happy moments, there will be sad and painful moments too, but you'll never have to suffer through it alone because family will always be there for you.

  
Family doesn't have to be blood-related. You just need to find the people who cares for you, who loves you for who you are and will always be there for you through thick and thin. They'll never abandon you in times of trouble and will be willing to help you out even if it's the smallest thing.

  
Sure, there'll be fights and arguments and some days you just can't stand them. But you'll always find a way to forgive them and let it go. And when you do, the bond between you two will strengthen once again.

  
Again and again—as many times as it takes.

  
And Sanji has found it at last. It took so long and so many hardships for him to reach here but it was all worth it.

  
He found happiness. He found a family. He found friends and he found love.

 

 

And that's enough for him.

 

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sanji and Nami moments here. hehe. I felt like they didnt really resolve their issue properly, but that's just me. Anyway, I'm glad I finally finished this.
> 
> Really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review so I now what you think of this fic. Thanks!:3

**Author's Note:**

> So since most of you guys wanted me to continue and I also think it was pretty bad of me to end things like that, I finally finished the sequel!
> 
> I've finished the next few chapters already, so I'm going to be posting them soon. As usual, this has not been poof-read so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment so I know your thoughts on this. 
> 
> Till next time!<3


End file.
